


Stakeout Makeout.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Stakeout Makeout.

Hotch smiled ruefully at his reflection in the large mirror behind the bar.

Even the small amount of colored wax he’d allowed Garcia to comb though his hair…  
[“Come on sir, it’ll bring out the color of your eyes.”  
“Since when are my eyes pink?”] …even with the wax…and the more relaxed air…he didn’t fit in here. At best he looked like a businessman from out of town, looking for some company.

He took a sip of his beer and looked around, a young guy at the other end of the bar looked at him hopefully but Hotch pretended not to notice.  
He had decided that the bar was good place to stake out, two out of five of the murdered men had frequented the place and the thought was in Hotch’s mind that as Fawcett didn’t know they were on to him, he might just try his luck again.

Reid was the only one who was young enough to fit the profile of the victims so Hotch had sent him in as bait, but there was no way Hotch was going to allow anything to happen to Reid so he had gone to the club too.  
Rossi and Morgan were nearby ready to swoop in if they were needed.

Hotch looked over to the dance floor where Reid was dancing outrageously.  
Garcia and J.J. had given him a makeover, the white tee and the black leather pants were so tight they looked as if they were painted on, he had kohl round his eyes which made them enormous and something glossy on his lips, half the guys in the bar wanted to fuck him…hell….even Hotch…….

Hotch took another sip of his beer, feelings for Reid he usually kept stamped down hard, surfaced.  
He wanted Reid, had wanted him from almost the beginning, when Spencer had arrived, young and brilliant, with his hair and his mouth and his non-stop talking and his amazing brain. Hotch had never acted on his feelings, had not wanted to pressure Spencer into anything.  
At the beginning he had lusted, but now his feelings were much stronger, affection and admiration had deepened into….love….was that really how he felt….did he love….was he in love…..  
He watched as Spencer danced, for a second he wondered what it would be like to step onto the dancefloor and take him into his arms, to claim him…

Hotch shook his head, he was meant to be on a job, what was he thinking?

A light popped, most of the people in the club were now watching the dance floor.  
This meant anyone with evil intent could probably get away without anyone noticing.  
He scanned the room, paying close attention to dark corners, to people trying not to be seen.  
A couple walking towards the door attracted his gaze, was that really Fawcett attempting to carry off another victim?  
A flash of light as the door opened lit the older man’s face and Hotch nodded and began hurrying after them.  
He tapped his earwig and by the time he exited the club, Rossi and Morgan had Fawcett in cuffs.

A brief conversation had Rossi agreeing to take Fawcett to the nearest station while Hotch returned to the club to fetch Reid.

His alpha side boosted by the ease of the capture, the knowledge he had been right, gave purpose to his steps and he walked towards the dance floor.  
Two older guys were discussing Reid, suggesting what they would like to do to him, beginning to argue as to who would have the better chance with him.  
Hotch gave them a glowering look as he passed, crossed to Reid wrapped and arm round his waist and whispered in his ear, then speaking loud enough for everyone to hear he said, “Time to go home sweetheart.”

He bent his head to kiss Reid’s cheek but Spencer, startled, turned his head and their lips met.  
Fire sizzled through Hotch and he deepened the kiss, his hand slid lower and cupped Spencer’s bottom gloriously wrapped in the tight black leather.  
Spencer, amazed at what was happening sucked Hotch’s tongue deeper into his mouth, put his arms round Hotch’s neck and moaned softly…”Aaron.”  
This brought Hotch to his senses, they were in a club, they had just caught a serial killer, they were working, anything else would have to wait.

He guided Spencer to the door and as they hurried to the car he told him about the arrest.

The switch back to work persona was much too quick for Spencer, who was still lost in a rosy haze of being kissed and groped by Hotch.  
Had it all just been an act, it had felt so real.  
He looked over at Hotch driving, he seemed lost in thought but as Spencer watched, Aaron touched his fingers to his lips.  
Spencer turned his head away smiling, Hotch had felt something too, he was thinking of that kiss. 

A couple of hours later they were back on the road.

The case was over at least for them.  
The detective in charge was delighted with their help, she had offered to take the whole team out for a meal to celebrate.  
Rossi, Morgan and the women had accepted but Hotch had wanted to return home, Reid went with him. 

He had washed most of the make-up off when they returned to the hotel to pick up their bags but the kohl had been more difficult and there were black smudges under his eyes. He had changed his shirt and donned a jacket but memory of what had happened in the bar made him leave on the leathers pants.

The first part of the journey was quiet, each of them lost in thought.  
Spencer, lost for words [for almost the first time in his entire life] was silent.  
He had so many questions but was afraid of the answers.   
What if it had all been an act?  
What if Hotch had just been playing a part?

Hotch was equally silent. His heart felt, that now he had admitted his feelings to himself, he should talk to Spencer.  
His head wondered if having a relationship with a member of his team was such a good idea.  
Did Spencer even feel the same, had they just been caught up in the moment? 

He looked over at Spencer, noticing for the first time, “You’re still wearing the pants.”

Spencer relaxed, “You seemed to like them.”

A soft smile in reply gave him hope.

“You seemed to like them very much, soooo, was it just the pants….or…the kiss….or the situation…..?”

A burning flash of desire shot from Hotch’s eyes searing deep into Spencer’s soul.

“OH!” Reid was stunned.

Hotch pulled the car over and parked.  
“No it wasn’t the pants, or the situation…nor even the kiss…I want you….have wanted you….for…”

“For how long?”

Hotch smiled. “How long have you worked with me…five years, eight months…well….maybe…five years, seven and a half months.”

“You’ve never said anything.”

“How could I? I was married, I was your boss, you were so young. I couldn’t, wouldn’t, seduce you. Even if none of those things were true, I had…have, no idea whether you think of me in that way.”

Spencer turned in his seat, moving closer, almost climbing into Hotch’s lap. He stroked the back of Hotch’s head.

“You’re not married now, and I am old enough to make up my own mind.”  
He tipped Hotch’s head up for a kiss, long…lingering and deep.

Hotch groaned and held him tightly, Spencer wriggled.  
“These pants might look hot but they are really uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll not have them on long when we get home.”

Spencer batted his eyes, “Oh Agent Hotchner, are you expecting me to put out on out first date.”

Hotch’s eyes widened, “Sorry, I didn’t….I wasn’t…”

Spencer laughed, “I’m teasing Aaron, I’ve been waiting for that kiss… wanting that kiss….hoping for that kiss for well…five years seven and a half months and six days, and it didn’t disappoint.”

He settled down in his own seat.  
“And I haven’t just been fantasizing about the kissing. Imagining the sex has been hot too….You taking me into the office to punish me for making an error and bending me over your knee instead of yelling…..handcuffing me to the bed while you….well….then there’s my favorite…sharing a room while on a case….you entering the bathroom while I’m showering….you stepping in….behind me…..your hands…..your lips on my back…your tongue….” Spencer grinned.

Aaron had begun to drive away, his foot began pressing down on the gas, faster….he looked across at Spencer. He noticed the grin, and slowed back down.  
“You better shut up or the first time will be right her, right now.”

Spencer grinned wider. “So you have thought about it, which image is making you hot? The spanking or the shower?” He watched closely as he said the words, noticing Aaron’s slight tell at the question. “The shower it is.”


End file.
